The New Jedi Order: Birth of an Empire
by Jedi Muffin
Summary: 5 years after the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo and Mara Jade must reunite to defeat a new threat to the New Galactic Republic: Darth Caedus' Empire.
1. I - The Beginning

Luke slowly walked to the porch of the Temple of the Jedi on Corusant. He sighed. He knew that one day all that he worked to rebuild would suffer the same fate as the original Jedi. A woman walks near him. Luke looks at the woman and sees his wife: Mara Jade.

"Oh, hey Mara," he said, sighing.

"Are you OK, Luke?" Mara asked. "Ever since you heard Jacen turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Caedus, you've barely ever said a word, let alone _about_ him turning."

"It's just," he started. "I just sense that one day, Caedus will be able to take down the Jedi Order, all the work I've done and more importantly, you."

Mara rolled her eyes. She put her hand on his back and said, "It's probably one of your false feelings. All Jedi have them, love, even you."

"I know," he started. "I just didn't expect the Grandmaster and the most powerful Jedi to have these sort of things. Ever since Palpatine, Vader and the Empire fell, the Force's trust in me is starting to diminish. That's why I haven't been talking for a while, because I've been meditating with the Force to show my trust in it."

Mara walked away. Luke raised his weary head and looked at the beautiful sunset by the Temple. He looked at his lightsaber, wondering if being a Jedi is really what he wants. Then, a HoloMessage called and it was from his sister, Leia Organa Solo.

" _Luke! We need you to come to the base of the Republic on the Hosian Prime system! We need you to bring the High Council as well!_ " Leia said.

"I'll be there soon! May the Force be with you!" he said, ending the HoloMessage. He then used his HoloMessage device to call the Master of the Order, his son Ben Skywalker, to assemble the Council and tell them to head the Hosian Prime system. Ben did as his father told him.

Later on, Luke, Mara and the High Council saw the destructive conflict between the New Republic and a new threat. Leia was slicing ships in half with her lightsaber and she then notices Luke. The High Council rushes off to attack the troops.

"Luke!" she yelled in happiness.

"Leia!" he yelled back. They ran into each other and hugged.

"It's our son," she said, resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

Luke slipped out of the hug and activated his lightsaber, looking for his former apprentice and nephew.

Han pulled him back saying, "He is mine and Leia's son. Remember that."

"I won't kill him. It's not the Jedi way," Luke replied.

Shrugging Han off of him, Luke continues to scan the battle field to see if he can find Darth Caedus.

"Well, well, well," a voice said. "If it isn't ol' Lukey."

"Caedus," Luke said, turning around and looking into Caedus' yellow Sith eyes. "Leave now or be defeated."

Caedus activated his red lightsaber and Luke back flips towards him. They engage in a lightsaber duel, with Luke having the most advantage.

Luke catches Caedus off guard and Force Pushes him into a wall. Caedus shrugs this off and runs towards Luke.

"Luke!" Mara yells. "Cross!"

She then Force Speeds towards Luke, jumps up and Luke Force Pushes her into Caedus, but Caedus blocks the lightsaber attack on him with his red saber. Mara then joins the lightsaber fight between her nephew and her husband. Caedus Force Leaps onto a tall building, chuckles and grabs his second lightsaber. He then jumps back down and re-engages in the fight.

He overpowers and defeats Mara, who falls to the floor, injured and only just alive. Luke grabs her lightsaber and continues fighting Caedus and slices his two sabers in half and kicking him onto the floor.

Luke is then shot in the back by a stormtrooper and is on the floor when Caedus picks up Mara's purple lightsaber and Luke's green lightsaber and is about to stab them both when Leia interrupts and Force Pushes him to a wall.

Caedus gets up and chokes her mother with the Force, letting her go just before she dies.

"As they say, heroes stand tall and fall short," Caedus said, slowly approaching the three Jedi on the floor.


	2. II - The Liberation

As Caedus walked towards the two married Jedi on the floor, Leia Force Retrieved her brother's lightsaber and her sister-in-law's lightsaber.

"Y'know, it's always good to have a sister, even if it's a sister-in-law. You wouldn't know that Jacen," She ignited her saber, Luke's saber and Mara Jade's lightsaber. "But I _do_ know what it's like. And it's fabulous that she's a Jedi."

She disabled Luke's saber and dropped it and kicked it away from her.

"And do you know what's even better?" Leia said.

"What?" Caedus said with yellow Sith eyes exposed.

"That your mother has stalled you enough for my brother to get up," she said. "Now!"

Luke Force Leaped into the air and sliced at Caedus. Caedus managed to block his uncle's hits - even striking a few blows himself. However, a Sith Apprentice was no match for a Jedi Master and was defeated when Luke caught him off guard. With Caedus on the floor, Luke picked his wife and her lightsaber and carried her into the Republic's castle. He put her down and leaned her weary head against a pillar. The Council was already fighting Sith and troopers of the enemy.

"Father!" Ben yelled as he ran to Luke.

"Ben!" he yelled as he grabbed and hugged Ben. "Do you know what the enemy is, or called?"

"I interrogated a trooper and he said: 'I am part of the Sith Empire, Caedus' New Empire. We came here for something we wanted! Just don't hurt me!'" Ben said.

"Was it really necessary to put the 'Just don't hurt me!' part on the end?" Luke asked.

"Yep. It was and it always will be," he said.

"Well, thanks for finding that the New Order of the Sith are behind this assault. Wait, did you say Caedus' Empire?" he asked.

"Yes," Ben said.

"So they must be led by..." he was interrupted as someone Force Pushed the doors down and revealed himself to be Darth Caedus, once Jacen Solo.

"Darth Caedus," Ben finished. "What do you want with the Republic?"

"For it to surrender so I can rule the Galaxy. And by the way," he said, walking even closer. "You are unwise for lowering YOUR DEFENSES!"

He ignited his saber but Ben managed to ignite his and block his attack. The two engaged in a duel.

"You won't ruin the future for the Galaxy!" Ben yelled.

"You won't ruin the future for ME!" he yelled, pushing back Ben after pushing back in a lightsaber lock.

They kept exchanging hits and kept swinging up and down with their lightsabers - both trying to see an opening and defeat the other person - but the duel wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile, Luke and the Jedi were taking down troopers and Sith Apprentices to see the heart of the attack. Eventually, after taking down around 30 troopers and 30 Sith, they saw a mysterious person trying to grab important things to the New Republic: control over all of it's soldiers; it's dangerous swords and dangerous blasters. As Luke span his saber around, taking out 5 troopers in one slash, Leia ran up the spiral staircase to the main room to charge at the figure, only 3 seconds later to be seen thrown out and thrown down the steps with her saber clenched in her hands and her nose bleeding, unconscious.

"LEIA!" Han screams after seeing his wife unconscious on the floor. He scopes her up and carries her to the medical students and medical teachers to see if she'll survive. Han, determined to find her attacker, grabbed her saber and his blaster and him and Luke went up the spiral staircase, the sabers and blasters at the ready (Han had been trained a bit with lightsaber combat and was taught how to meditate with the Force by Leia and Luke).

"You shouldn't have come," the figure said.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded to know.

"Ah," he said, slowly turning around. "For I am the spirit of Exar Kun, in the old body of your friend..."

"Old friend?" Han asked.

As Kun finished turning around, he pulled down his cloak down, to reveal a deformed face, similar to Palpatine's.

"Wait," Luke started. " _You_ hacked into one of Palpatine's clones and used it?"

"Exactly," Exar said. "Palpatine was weak. He didn't have the power to destroy ALL Jedi. He may have destroyed millions of Jedi, but he didn't destroy ALL Jedi. He never destroyed Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kanan, Ahsoka, Ikirt and other Jedi. He was never powerful enough. But since they are all dead, the New Sith Order and Caedus' Empire won't just take out the New Jedi Order, it'll take out the New Republic and we will rule the Galaxy once again!"

"What does he mean?" Han asked.

"He means he wants to start the philosophized Yuuzhan Vong War, a devastating conflict rumored to be the downfall of the Republic, but the rise of the New Jedi Order. And we're at the heart of the problem which is gonna start if we don't do something." Luke answered. "It'll also mean you'll probably need to undergo my Jedi training but, eh, you're our last resort."

"Thanks, Luke. I really mean it," Han said sarcastically. Obviously, he didn't mean it.

Exar shot Force Lightning at Han.

"Woah!" he said. "I never knew I had Palpatine's Force Powers when I stole this clone! That's awesome!"

"Argh!" Luke screamed, running and engaging in a duel with Exar.

 _ **To Be Continued in**_ **The New Jedi Order: Birth of an Empire III - The Liberation II**


	3. III - The Duel

As Exar started exchanging blows with Luke, Han zoomed down the stairs to check on his wife. At the same time, Mara Jade woke up and ran to Ben.

"Ben! Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Up the stairs fighting a mysterious figure that almost killed Leia. You should go help!" he answered.

She grabbed her purple lightsaber in her pocket and ran up to the stairs. She ignited her saber after seeing her husband in grave danger while fighting Exar Kun, in a clone body of Darth Sidious, better known as Emperor Palpatine. Luke couldn't keep fighting Exar. He did his final trick in the book: risk his life and probably get killed. He did this: He deactivated his lightsaber, back flipped onto a platform and re-ignited his lightsaber and aimed at Exar. He Force Leaped off the top of the platform and curled in a ball, with his lightsaber sticking right out and charged at Kun. He blocked Luke's shot and Force Pushed him into a wall and started to choke him with the Force. Mara, enraged by her husband's near death, she charged at Kun and started to start a lightsaber lock. Luke fell to the floor, barely surviving and breathing to retain energy and air. He clenched and crawled all the way down the stairs and fell down them and picked up by his 100% healthy, Knighted sister Leia.

"Leia..." he faintly said. "Go to Mara, sh... she can't fight Ex...Exar on her own."

"I will," she replied, kissed him on the forehead and ran up the stairs to assist her sister-in-law.

"Y'know," Mara said, seeing the sight of Leia, "It's always nice to have a sister."

Leia ignited her lightsaber and assisted Mara in fighting Kun.

She asked while hitting Exar's lightsaber blade several times, "So what's going on? Luke said that you couldn't fight this Exar guy on your own. Who's Exar?"

"I'll tell you," Exar said. "If you take 6 big steps back."

Mara and Leia did that and Exar started, "Well, I was a qualified and certified Jedi Knight, before I noticed the disillusions of the Jedi and the Light Side and turned to the Dark Side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith, similar to your father, Leia, Anakin Skywalker."

"There are no disillusions of the Jedi," Mara started. "The Jedi were keepers of peace and justice in the Galaxy, before Sheev ruined everything."

"Sheev reached the goal of the Sith: to once again rule the Galaxy. If it wasn't for him, the Jedi would still be amazingly powerful and Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall wouldn't have happened, let alone the Clone Wars or the murder of the Chancellor before him and more importantly, the rein of the tyrannical Empire would have never happened. I am happy that he existed and helped me get my plans of universal domination and I'm even more glad he left these clones lying around," Exar said.

Luke came up the stairs.

"You will die for what you did to him!" he yelled. He ran towards Exar, grabbing Mara Jade's and Leia's lightsabers and charging at him with brute force and started furiously slashing at him with the lightsabers. He eventually overpowered him and cut his red saber in half, then proceeding to dismember his arms.

"Luke!" Mara yelled.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked.

"We thought you could become trustworthy, but turns out, the Jedi got disillusioned _ourselves_ ," Luke said.

"Luke, just say what is he doing?" Mara Jade asked.

"You wouldn't want to know. And if you did, you are just bloodthirsty," Luke replied.

"You can never trust a Sith," Exar said.

"I saw what you did. And I saw what you planned to do. And I would absolutely annihilate you if you managed to do what I saw," Luke said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened?" Leia asked.

"I saw him... killing Jed'aii Younglings at the fall of the old Jed'aii Order, thousands of years before us. Not only that, he killed an ancestor of me. He killed the Grandmaster of the old Jed'aii And more bloody, I saw him in a vision, killing you." Luke said. "He was going to kill you while he was talking to you about Operation: Knightfall and Palpatine. If it was gonna happen, I would rather die instead of you two."

Caedus then walked up the stairs. Calling Exar's second lightsaber to him via the Force, Caedus ignited the two lightsabers and said,

"That can be arranged, Jedi."

 _ **To Be Continued in**_ **: The New Jedi Order: Birth of an Empire IV - Jedi and Sith**


	4. IV - Jedi and Sith

_**A/N: I apologize for not publishing chapters of this story lately. I've been focusing on other things like other stories, setting up my community and organizing my new MARVEL and Doctor Who series'. Thanks for standing by and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

Caedus retrieved his two lightsabers. He ignited them both. As he slowly strutted towards Luke, Mara, Ben and Han, soldiers ran in from both sides, attempting to do the same thing the clone army did 50 years ago: annihilate the Jedi. As he ignited his saber, Luke walked slowly towards the already approaching Darth Caedus, using the Force to grab his wife's lightsaber, preparing to attack him head on. Ben ignites his lightsaber and deflects the hundreds of blasts from Caedus' soldiers. Mara had no lightsaber and she was barely able to dodge the shots, until she saw a dead Jedi council member on the floor. She picked up her lightsaber and ignited it, revealing a yellow blade and deflected the blasts with relative ease. She slowly walked to the soldiers, her Form V techniques coming out on top from their E-11 Blaster Rifles. Meanwhile, Luke was holding up against Caedus and striking blows, attempting to catch him off balance to strike the finishing blow. He kept spinning his green saber and jousting with his wife's purple saber. Caedus was aware of this, turning his two lightsabers into a double-bladed saber-staff and sliced at his uncle's legs. Luke jumped high, Force Pushing him into the hundreds of soldiers behind him attempting to slaughter the rest of the present Jedi. Caedus was shot in the back many times and was forced to the floor, with his uncle Luke was walking to him on the floor. If the Sith tried to get up, Luke would push him to the ground with the Force. Luke stopped spinning his lightsaber and deactivated it, while using his wife's saber to cut off Caedus' left leg, leaving him there. He threw his wife's saber back to her and she ploughed through the soldiers.

"Good work," Luke stated.

"Thanks, love," Mara replied.

Han walked in.

"Han!" Luke yelled. "Where's Leia?"

Han replied to the worried Luke, "Don't worry, she'll be OK."

"OK, I trust you Han," he replied to him.

Han threw Leia's lightsaber to Luke and he caught it, igniting both his and his sister's lightsaber and attacked Caedus' Sith from his Empire.

"Crap," a soldier said. "Run!"

The soldiers retreated; the Sith were still engaging the Jedi. Slowly, one-by-one the Sith were wiped out by Luke and the Jedi. Before long, only one Sith remained: Darth Caedus. Luke decided to let him live, after using the remaining Jedi to use the Light Side of the Force to severe Caedus' connection to the Force. The Jedi then departed the Republic base, leaving the New Galactic Senate to decide the fate of the now powerless Caedus.

"Wait, Luke?" Mara asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I know we severed Caedus' connection to both the Light Side and the Dark Side of the Force but what if... he was found by a Force User like Mother Talzin or Maul?" Mara asked.

"Maul wouldn't be able to train him. If his connection to the Force has been severed, then Maul isn't powerful enough to give him connection to the Force... unless he has been training and practicing the Force. Talzin is one of the most powerful Force Users ever, and if she trained Maul and gifted him in the Force, there is no doubt she might assist Caedus." he answered again.

"I hope that _neither_ of those two find Caedus before the Senate," Han said, carrying Leia to safety.

"However, the war is not over," Luke said.

"It may not be over," started a voice.

"But survive, you will." a familiar voice ended.

"Yoda. Obi-Wan!" Luke said.

Anakin's ghost also appeared.

"Hello, son," he said.

Luke bowed and said, "It is great to see you all. I could really use your guidance to assist me in destroying the Sith forever."

"Wait," Anakin's ghost said, "When I threw Palpatine down the Death Star II shaft into the reactor and after my death, the Sith weren't destroyed?"

"Maul, Mother Talzin, all sorts of other users and Kun's spi-" Luke was interrupted.

"OK, I GET IT!" Anakin yelled.

The other ghosts laughed, so did the rest of the Jedi and eventually, Anakin started laughing too.

The war wasn't over, but the Jedi knew how to end it...

 **Read Birth of an Empire V - The Final Showdown soon! That chapter will also be the final chapter too.**

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! :D**_

 _ **It took me about an hour to write this. I struggled to think of good things to write but then this happened...**_

 ** _I think this was better then I thought it would be. What do you think? Positive and negative comments are all welcome!_**

 _ **I've started a community focused on stories set after Episode VI. If you'd like to join, PM me, because I am allowing all stories set after Episode VI that are between K and T ratings. M stories aren't allowed.**_


End file.
